


Say, "Can you help me?" right before the fall, Take what you can and leave me to the wolves

by PunkPocahontas



Series: Because death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Doctor Who Universe, M/M, Patrick is the doctor, im kinda just using the universe as my foundation, like its people from the bandom instead of matt smith and rose tyler, you dont realy have to watch doctor who to understand this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from words as weapons by Seether)  ( my tumblr is patrickstumpisthenewdoctor if anyone cares)</p>
<p>The doctor or Patrick Stump when he is incognito is the last time lord, doomed for eternity to be alone. To some he is a God to others he's the devil himself. But to select few he is the key to escaping the reality we thought we had all figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm king of the dead and the damned

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from Johnny's rebellion by crown the empire

I ran around the console, pulling leavers, pushing big buttons, spinning the... spinner things and at last the best part, the giant leaver that sends the beautiful blue box into the vortex . I pull it with a shout of joy as i am thrown to the ground by the jolt, loving every moment of it. I was still getting used to my new body after my regeneration going from ginger sideburns and trucker hats to thinner face and a blond poof of hair. I spun around to study my face in the reflection of the monitor, running a hand through my hair making it fluff up. I gave my reflection a smile, then a glare, another smile and finished out with a mature sticking out my tongue and blowing a raspberry. I was still in my last regeneration's clothes which didn't fit as well in style and size. 

" What do you think i should go for this time, old girl" i asked the tardis who hummed in response making me smile while giving the console a pat " should i go for crazy old man or sleep deprived college student who can only afford ramen? oh what about someone from the 18th century? HOLY SMOKES THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!" 

I run down the steps and towards the wardrobe room like a child on Christmas morning. 

I adjust my leather gloves and then my tie as i walk out of the wardrobe room and up to the console . I was wearing a a black leather jacket over a gray long sleeved dress shirt that was adorned with a blue tie and black combat boots. " What do you think?" barely blushing when the tardis hummed appreciatively " I can't blush as easy in this one" i pondered aloud " good, its hard to threaten a battle ship when you look like a tomato". I sat down on the jump seat and sighed. The glee of something new gave way to the familiar loneliness, guilt, and self hatred that his last regeneration possessed. Good. He deserved every horrible feeling. He was a monster who destroys everything he even glances at. Which is why he will spend this regeneration and any following , hurling through the vortex, alone ignoring any comfort or company the tardis offers him. He will isolate himself until the screaming and wailing in his head swallows him whole leaving nothing behind.


	2. Carry on, Don't mind me, All I gave was everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from survivors guilt by rise against

I was eating cereal with one hand while taking apart the toaster for the 10th time today. Why was i picking on the toaster? Because toast is very important and major part of my diet and i got time to kill so why not make the perfect toast!? Holy smokes, i was bored. Some excitement came my way when a 25th century space cruise accidentally launched a torpedo at earth. Why did a cruise have a rocket? I would've asked the captain but he was busy calming down thousands of panicking passengers . That poor man. I easily disabled the torpedo from the tardis so that task was quickly completed. 

How was i growing bored even though i had free rein in a never ending blue box? I felt like Rapunzel in Tangled when she danced around the tower, singing about doing the same thing over and over again every day. hmmm i enjoy singing why not? How does the song go again? i hum experimentally decided to change some words but not all because i was never really great at lyrics. 

" 7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Start the engines and sweep 'til the console's all clean,  
Polish and wax, do equations, and mope and tell myself to shut up  
Sweep again,  
And by then  
It's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three  
practice not blinking so the angels don't get me  
I'll play guitar and fail to knit, and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of... break dancing? and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, dalek sassing  
Then I'll stretch,  
Maybe sketch,  
Take a climb, clean up the earth's mess!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare  
I'll come up with more catchphrases, but i can't test them out anywhere  
And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair  
but it's Stuck up in the same place It's always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?"

Well that wasted about... a minute, ugh. I guess i'll just rewire the console... again. I start untangling wire when... BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP,BEEP, suddenly is all i hear. " STOP BEING A BABY! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" I loudly complain to the tardis thinking shes just being sensitive before realizing it was actually a distress signal coming from, wow who would of guessed, earth. I wanted to turn off the monitor but something told me not to so with a cautious hand i looked at the location of the signal. Chicago February 9, 2010. "Delete the message" my past regeneration whispered in my head . " Pretend you never saw it, your punishment is exile and no contact with other living things" he continued. I stood there frozen before typing in the coordinates " DELETE THE MESSAGE!" My past regeneration demanded. I pulled the leaver and smirked when the box jolted to live just as eager as i was to do something. " I don't have to listen to you" i teased him, me , the man who i used to be, whatever. " I believe i'm in control right now and i say..." i pull on my jacket over my leather gloves " I deserve one more chance! Just this one more and if i mess it up then back to the vortex for eternity i go!" and with the final cry, i throw upon the doors and step out into the city air. 

Apparently i spent more time by myself then i thought because i forgot the very real possibility of bumping into another soul. I was looking down at the readings on my sonic screwdriver instead of looking where i was going which led me into bumping into a man. We both curse at the impact as we hit the ground, both apologizing at the same time. The man has short black hair with brown eyes and he is dressed in tight jeans and a band tee. The man helps me up ( i hadn't realized he had gotton up and i was still on the ground)

" Hey, my name is Pete" 

Who would of thought such simple words would have me so lost. I have two hearts and living ship who can fly through time and space but this trumps me. Don't tell him your name is the doctor, thats strange, some humans are attracted to strange like moths to light and that means there a bigger chance of him tagging along if your weird. Got to think of something normal " Patrick, Patrick Stump" Stump? really? wow that's totally not strange at all! I bet Pete's met plenty of Stump's. Whose your dad? Patrick Tree? Wait that not how earth name works... but still, Stump was the best i had? 

" Nice to meet you Patrick, any chance you would like to go grab a coffee with me?" The man, Pete, asked seemingly forgetting or ignoring the fact our hand were still linked together. Well shit this didn't work out at all how i wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i waste most of this chapter on a Disney song parody? yes, yes i did. Am i ashamed? yes, very much so


	3. I am the fear of the dark, The angel that's fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by MNSTR by crown the empire

Wow way to go doctor real smart. Think of an excuse! Shit i'm being really rude just standing here staring. " Okay, one coffee" Pete grins and begins pulling me towards what i am guessing is the direction of the coffee shop. What the hell was i suppose to do? say i was running late? I can't run late i have a time machine! But Pete didn't know that... son of a bitch. I could just distract him with my sonic screwdriver and run? but i would like some coffee... plus the tardis probably won't let me back in yet now that i finally left. 

" So Patrick, do you live around here?" Pete stops dragging me and swings our connected hands between us like we were lovers. Like me and El- no i won't think about that not unless i am buried deep within the library on the tardis.   
" ummm, sorta?"  
" sorta?"  
" i travel around so i sorta live every where"  
" ohhh fancy! Do travel alone?"  
" i use to travel with others but... right now its me and my big blue box"  
" so you travel in a van?" Pete asks with a raised brow. What does he mean a va- oh. well might as well go along with it   
" Yep a big old blue van, she's been with me longer then anyone else. Reliable"  
" She's still there unlike the people you use to travel with?" I flinch hard at Pete's words  
" Shit!, sorry man! that was rude"  
" Nah it's okay... you right anyway... but its my fault that they don't travel with me anymore"  
" oh"

We continue in silence until we reach the entrance of a old shipping container that serves as a coffee shop. Pete lets go of my hand and opens the door for me and bows. In my last body i would've blushed and glared internally but in this one, i can glare on the outside and blush on the inside. Pete ends up grinning even larger at my glare so it was useless any way. We order our drinks and sit by a window. Pete laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them, like he is about to interview me which he probably is. I interrupt him before he can.

" Do you live around here?"  
" Yep! i was born here and just never left"  
" never?"  
" well for vacations and spring break and stuff"  
" oh good you had me worried for a second"  
" why? You can't be seen with a man who never traveled before?"   
" I can not! It would be to embarrassing to handle!" I smirk and Pete pretends to be offended before smirking himself.  
" So Mr. Traveler, where have you visited?"  
" Oh you know, Tokyo,Sydney,London,Berlin,Las Vegas,Cairo,Moscow to name a few"  
" that's a few!? Damn man you must have a time machine" Pete eyes are so big and he doesn't even know he had hit the money which is why i lose my shit and starting laughing so hard that there is tears in my eyes.   
" wow i thought i was funny but not that fun-" 

BOOM! Everyone is knocked over by the sudden jolt and sound. I stand up, do a quick survey to see if every one is alright, before running outside. A building down the street was smoking. I began running towards it and the opposite way everyone else was heading. I turned and found the tardis not where i left her but where i needed her to be. " OH YOU BEAUTY!" I laughed, going to unlock the door when a gasp stopped me. I turn around to see a very lost looking Pete staring at me and then the tardis and then me again. I sighed not having the time to get Pete to go away, grabbing Pete with one hand and finishing unlocking the door with the other. " Pay close Attention" I pulled him around the whole exterior of the blue box before pushing open the door and shoving Pete in. I step in myself, close the door behind me and hang up my jacket on the hook. Pete is currently rotating around the room , cursing, before turning to me. I know what Pete is going to say next, wait for it.... " ITS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE" and there it is. I can't help but grin proudly " Kitchen is over there, bathrooms are there, there and there, oh and the pool and library is over here" Pete pretty much looks ready to piss his pants and/or drop dead " BETTER HOLD ONTO SOMETHING" I shout before pushing the last button and then the pulling the leaver, sending the tardis off. I laugh as Pete screams.


	4. You'll never learn to fly now 'til you're standing at the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Satellite by Rise Against

" PETE! SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE SO I CAN EXPLAIN! SERIOUSLY I GET IT! YOU ARE FREAKED OUT!" I holler to Pete from where i am, dramatically , draped over the jump seat. Pete has been doing the same thing for an hour (thank god we are in a time machine or we would have wasted a lot of time). He runs down a hallway, muttering obscenities and the occasional " this is impossible" before peeking out of another hallway entrance where he then starts screaming, calms down and the cycle starts again. Pete doesn't hear my pleas because he is in the middle of an another break down so i can easily pull him over to the jump seat. " Stay" i point at Pete who just continues to hyperventilate, so it wasn't much of problem. 

I guess i should calm him down so i can go fix the other problem involving a ship crashing into a building. Pete continues to panic while i try to remember how to socialize with humans. I was proving to be rusty at best but in my defense i have only been socializing with the tardis and various inanimate objects. Actually now that i think of it, i was mostly yelling at the lifeless objects because i tripped over them or couldn't properly put them back together after i took them apart. Holy smokes, i really need an actual adult to help me with this but since it was just me... I'm gonna wing it. 

" sooo... what's freaking you out so much?"   
" I-I don't know maybe it's the infinity of space on your FUCKING SPACE SHIP!"  
" It also travels through time, you know if that helps"  
" No-o it d-doesn't help...like at all" I just had to laugh at Pete's poor confused face and he joined in. Soon we were both howling with laughter over the oddity over this whole situation.  
" okay so what would help so i don't have lock you in here while i solve what might end up being an apocalypse causing problem"  
" Well telling me you were kidding about " apocalypse causing problems" is a good start" at seeing my unchanged face, Pete gulped " Is the reason you have a time machine that travel through space because you are rich?"  
" nope, i'm an alien. I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I have two hearts and a sonic screwdriver that works on anything but wood" i make an upset face "which i have been trying to fix" I pull out my sonic, smack against my hand making the blue light flicker. " See if i push this button here.." A light bulb I apparently was pointing at exploded above our heads " It does that" i finish sheepishly. " Oh and also my ship is called the tardis, she's alive and can be very friendly... when she wants to be"

" Okay so you are an alien with two hearts, that's cool, plus your nice and probably won't probe me..." Pete mumbles more to himself then me to calm himself down. I laugh at this display before turning serious.  
" we can discuss this more after i see what i can do to help with crashed ship, would you like to help?"   
" Yeah, okay" Pete stands up and then backs away " Your not the probing kind of alien, right? Time lords don't go around probing humans for fun?"  
" I take offense at the blatant racism but no time lords weren't the probing kind of alien" I pause as guilt and misery wash over me because i have to use " weren't". I doomed to always refer to my race as past tense because " the time lords aren't able to do anything, anymore" i whisper to myself before shaking my head. I hold out my hand to Pete, giving him an actual genuine smile. He gives me an unsure look before smiling himself and taking my hand. 

Pete follows me to the door, i push it open to reveal a capsule dug into the floor of the office building. The capsule had bowled over some cubicles causing a horrible mess but fortunately no one seemed to be near the site. I walk up to the capsule with Pete who peeks around me at the crashed projectile. It is flashing a bright, eye sore red that makes me squint and Pete complain about his lack of sunglasses. I sonic the capsule expecting it to open but instead it lets out a long shrill screech like a startled animal. Pete and I both fall back in alarm. I sonic the capsule again making it stop but not fast enough because something begins to rustle in a pile of debris to our left. It pulls itself up from out of the pile. 

The creature has crescent shaped eyes, a pale round face. Needle like teeth that laps over its top and bottom lips and a thick blue tongue. Its clawed hands are accompanied by a serpent like body that curls out from under the rubble.

It give out a hyena like laugh before launching itself at me and Pete.


End file.
